


If The World Was Ending

by sunsetlane



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetlane/pseuds/sunsetlane
Summary: I know you know we know you weren't down for forever and it's fineI know you know we know we weren't meant for each other and it's fineBut if the world was endingYou'd come over rightYou'd come over and you'd stay the nightInspired by the recent playlist by Wonwoo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. You'd come over and stay the night

“It’s okay. Come see me if you’re still having a hard time”

I brushed off the dust of an old handwritten note I found posted on my old bulletin board which I used during my high school days. The thought of the most selfless person I’ve ever met.

_ I am sorry I left. I was selfish.  _

I found myself staring at his skimpy scribbling, of words that means different to me now when it just means that I have to see him if I ever flunk my history class again on our midterms. 

I knew him since we’re in middle school, everyone did. He was probably unaware of his popularity because he was this shy and timid guy. He never studies. He really hates doing homework but he is naturally smart and just responsible. 

“Why are we going to the computer laboratory again?” His best friend, Soonyoung asked.

“Because we have to. It’s a computer class.” Wonwoo answered.

“I hate technology. Can they just teach us how to bake rice or something?” Soonyoung whined.

“Hey, Soonyoung! We don’t bake rice.” Jihoon answered, dumbfounded by his best friend, too.

“Yes. It is because we only eat rice. Rice is supposed to be eaten, not baked.” Jun added. 

Wonwoo shook his head trying to hide his embarrassment with his own friends and caught me smiling like a fool since I overheard their conversation. He mouthed the word sorry and I couldn’t stop thinking how fun his days go by.

I was walking towards the office of our class adviser when I saw Soonyoung coming out from the door. He stared at me as his brows furrowed and tilted his head. He’s probably curious why I am also called in for the assessment. 

It was lunchtime by then. Wonwoo entered the cafeteria but I can’t understand why the chaos from the food bar suddenly muted as he walked by. I know I have to talk to Wonwoo before the day ends and I hate that I am nervous when I’ve known him for a long time. I finished my food and waited for him to finish his, too before I decided to walk towards the table of two boys bickering, one boy who’s massaging his temples because of the two boys, and, lastly, the boy who I came for. 

“Umm, Wonwoo. If you have a moment... can we talk?” I said with all the courage I had.

Soonyoung looked at me again, intrigued, and then covered his mouth as the loudest “Oh!” came from it. I nod at him to confirm his idea but he just screamed a question to me like it’s my fault that the situation came to this.

“How? What? Who did you save from your past life that you were able to get Wonwoo as your tutor? I literally begged Mr. Park to give me Wonwoo as my tutor!” Soonyoung spoke too fast that even Jun and Jihoon are lost with what’s happening at the moment. But then, I felt Wonwoo’s finger poking my arm to get my attention.

“Let’s meet after school and talk about it so we could match our schedules”. Wonwoo said with a smile. I thanked him, walked back to my next class, lost focus of what my teachers said that day, and impatiently waited for the school day to end. 

When the school bell rang, I stumbled trying to fix my bag in excitement to meet Wonwoo. I saw him waiting by the stairs near our classroom. I tapped his shoulder and we proceeded to go out of school and catch a serious conversation about our task inside the milk tea shop in front of our school. Wonwoo explained that he knew about this within students mentoring since it was discussed with their whole class. The faculty decided to randomly pick students of the same year who are failing their classes and match them with students who are included in the list of achievers.

I insisted to pick up our drinks from the counter to shake off my nervousness while talking with him. It didn’t even take a minute before I witness my drink to start sweating until Wonwoo broke the silence and ask a question.

“So, what was the class again that you’re struggling with?”

“History”

Wonwoo almost choked with the boba pearls of his milk tea and smiled at me.

“Oh thank God. I thought it will be Math. Though it’s manageable it’s just I can’t teach others properly when the answer is just obvious.”

“Are you looking down on people who can’t do Math?” 

“No. It’s just people keep on overthinking a simple formula to solve it.”

“Not everyone has a brain like yours, Wonwoo.”

“Whatever. Let’s go back to History. Why do you think it’s hard for you?”

“Seriously? Why can’t people just let go of the past? I really can’t memorize a lot of names and dates.”

“Ahh. you’re doing it wrong.”

“I am trying?!”

“It’s not the names and dates. It should always be ‘what happened’ and ‘why did it happen’”

I went home with a slight burden that day. I don’t know if it’s because having Wonwoo to help me in classes eased my situation or the fact that he’s trying to make me think that History class is cool, or the fact that he’s cute when his laughing specifically when he throws his head back laughing and then faces you with his nose scrunching.

A lot of things maybe went down in history. The way I remember Mr. Park now as a person to be grateful for having me spend time that day with Wonwoo. The way I remember how the sun went down slowly that day, too. History was just a class I had a hard time with during my high school days until it’s giving me hard time these days, too - of our own history. 

For all the days I left behind, I wished held on. But, now I’m holding on to Wonwoo’s handwritten note and aching to tell him that I want to come over and ask if he’s still there because my world is ending tonight. 


	2. Would you love me for the hell of it

I drove away from our old house and went to the town center to grab a bite. I passed by all the regrets that it drained me.

The afternoon rain started pouring down as I saw a man raising his thumb by the streets, unexpectant of the sudden shower.

As I drove closer, I could clearly see a familiar face. Kwon Soonyoung.

I slowly hit the brake as I approached an old friend. 

His small eyes squinted the moment I was able to pull down the window of the door beside my shotgun seat. The shock in his face was unexplainable but still he rushed to get inside my car, probably thinking it was better to throw all his questions before getting soaked by the rain.

“Why did you come home?” Soonyoung asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask ‘when’ did I come home?”

“No. I’m not that dumb anymore. I’m sure you just got home today since I’m always all over the town everyday.”

“I came by to pick up some old stuff in our old house.”

“Wonwoo might be home today, too. It’s weekend.”

“Soonyoung…”

“Hmm whatever I don’t care. You’re both dumb and young. I don’t really understand why you both have to put it that way.”

Soonyoung never changed. He is always this straightforward person who never knows when is the right time to step on his brakes. It is charming until it feels like a stab to even try to explain our reasons.

“Where are you headed to, anyway?”

“I have to drop by Jihoon’s record store at the plaza but it looks like your hungry and will grab a bite by there, too so I’m just gonna go with you, first.”

I laughed at how casual Soonyoung talks to me like 5 years hasn’t passed by since I left the town. The town is still the same like the feelings I had for him.

“Wonwoo runs a start-up big company now at Ciera City and I asked him to give me a position.”

“Ciera? Ciera is a city now?”

“Come on. Why are you always outdated with the news? What have you been doing all this time? Where were you?”

“I lived outside of the country, Soonyoung.”

“Then are you going to stay now?”

The words left Soonyoung mouth in tone of sadness and hope. Over the time I spent with Wonwoo, Soonyoung ditched his assigned mentor and asked me to take him during our study sessions. I stopped the car at the nearest food chain so I could delay my answer to Soonyoung.

“I’m gonna eating burger. If you want to come, you can just follow me but also you can just go straight to Jihoon’s store.”

“I like burgers and answers.”

The rain was still pouring although it’s not as hard as it was a while ago and Soonyoung followed me inside and confidently ordered his pick then went straight to the table and sat down. I waited until the burgers are ready at the counter before I joined Soonyoung in his crossed arms, his question still sticked in his head not wanting to let me go. I decided to not escape his question this time.

“I might.”

“The hell?! Then what would make you stay this time?” He shoot his on eyes on me pinning me down on my seat as he munched his burger. The thunder was unbelievable and heavy rain started to pour outside. I checked through the glass wall of the burger shop if I parked my car near anything that my fall and gathered my thoughts again to face Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung. It’s ‘who’ not ‘what’.” I mumbled and made a huge bite of my burger.

Maybe it was fate but it was fate that I made. The reason I came back to this town is because I have to pick up the most important thing I left. It wasn’t his handwritten note. It was his hand. 

That day our midterms result came out and although I still don’t understand the reason why History is needed to be studied, I managed to pass the exams. 

Wonwoo was already waiting for me to come out our classroom’s door. Our eyes met and we couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. 

“I knew you’d make it. It’s just History and you are you.” Wonwoo said while smiling and hugging me tighter. I could feel how proud he was at that moment but I just had to break it on him.

“Ummm. I got a sharp… 75” 

Seventy five was our passing score. I barely made it, but still. Wonwoo pulled out his body from our hug. His eyes were confused and was speechless for a moment. He sighed and pulled me again into a hug and started to pet my head.

“You did well.”

Those three words made me realize the importance of history class more than anything that my teacher discussed and more than the notes Wonwoo made for me to help me pass. I realized that the significant people and dates are only significant because they made an impact. When Wonwoo said those three words, I realized that whatever we have at that moment was significant and I was such a fool to leave that behind.

Soonyoung invited me to go out and eat something with them in front of our school to celebrate our exam results. Soonyoung passed his computer task with whole gratefulness since he got excused from their examination. It seemed that Jihoon pulled a cord from the computer that Soonyoung was using at that time and Junhui was the one who reported that Soonyoung’s computer was broken. Their smiles and laughters fill the atmosphere as I try to look for Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo said he’ll be quick” Jun assured me.

I nod at Junhui as I picked two chips from the potato chip bag he’s holding. Wonwoo was already running while holding a wrapped gift towards us.

Soonyoung grabbed the wrapped gift and thanking Wonwoo already for being such a thoughtful friend but Jihoon snatched it from him and gave it to me.

“Soonyoung, it not yours. When will you ever read the room?” Jihoon reprimanded Soonyoung where Soonyoung just answered a sigh.

“It’s really yours. It’s just plain notebook. It’s not that much.” Wonwoo confirmed.

“Why would you even dare to wrap your gift if you are just gonna reveal it like that?” I asked him as I’m starting to unwrap the gift. Wonwoo stopped my hands and said: “Just open it when you get home. Let’s go and cheer Soonyoung up because we all know that his face says he’s hungry.”

I caught up with the three boys and joined their company. Back then I always how fun Wonwoo’s days would go as he is with these three boys but at that day I wondered how fun it would be to have Wonwoo by your side.

Wonwoo offered to drop me off our house that day. My hands are still clenching the gift he gave to me.

“Wait. Stop.” I said and we both stopped on our way and he tilted his head in question.

“You were the one who helped me. I’m the one who’s supposed to give you something”

Wonwoo smiled to me and looked away. He looks fascinated at that moment and I was scared with whatever idea that came in to his mind.

“That’s right.” He smirked.

I hesitated but I felt like I really owe him this time so I asked the question.

“What do you want me to get you?”

“You.” There’s not even a split second that he answered.

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m not sure if you’re trying to play me or you’re just dumb” I thought Wonwoo is just a shy and timid guy. He crossed his arms and said agaid what he wanted.

“I want you. I want us to be more than just friends.”

“We were friends?!” I teased him and laughed.

I held his hands tight and granted his wish that day. I came home that same day unwrapped his gift and a handwritten note fell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time ever to post a story and even though it's short I will try my best to reach 3 or 5 chapters. Would love it if you comment down or send me your thoughts and questions about the story curiouscat.qa/wielcome


End file.
